


The Sign of Two Worlds

by cantkeepupwithmyfeels



Series: Sexuality [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Multi, Some hurt/comfort, in the closet, slow bulid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantkeepupwithmyfeels/pseuds/cantkeepupwithmyfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon gets caught up in his own thoughts and the differences between his and Tim's worlds.</p><p>Part 2 of my Sexuality series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sign of Two Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> So, this uploaded kind of funky so I might take it down and put it back up soon

Kon laid on the bed listening to the shower run in the next room. His shirt wasn't buttoned all the way and his dark blue tie was draped around his neck as he stared at the ceiling, thinking about what happened earlier that day at Wayne Manor. He couldn’t help but think about the mechanical way Tim had talked about his sexuality, like they were simple, cold hard facts. Like they didn’t particularly matter.

Which Kon guessed it wasn’t to out of character for Tim, sometimes talking to him was like listening to a powerpoint presentation. You only got little bullets of information that you needed to know, that he wanted you to know. That drove Kon crazy sometimes, why couldn’t his best friend talk like a  _ normal  _ person for once? He sighed, running a hand through his hair. The more he thought about it the more he knew that yeah, it really  _ didn’t _ matter how Tim identified, sexually, romantically, or gender-wise. Like, he was still  _ Tim _ . He was still Kon’s best friend that didn’t get enough sleep and put too much goddamn sugar in his coffee. He was still this prodigy that could work magic with computers and fought with his youngest brother way to often and had this  _ ridiculous  _ hatred for blueberries. So it didn’t matter, at least not in Tim’s private life. But what about his public life?

Tim always put on a smile for the camera, as one of the famous wards of Gotham’s very own Bruce Wayne. He was approachable in public, much like Bruce himself, he was always ‘in’ with Gotham’s gossip, one way or another. A bright, flirtatious young man for all that everyone else knew. How would they react if they saw Tim with a guy? Would they embrace it?  Would the media tell the ‘eligible young women of Gotham’s elite’ to ‘mourn the loss of any chance they might of had with Tim Drake-Wayne’? That he had ‘switched teams’? Would they call it a phase? Would they tear his image apart? Sure, Gotham was more liberal than Smallville with this kind of thing but it was one thing for a gay, middle class, couple to walk the streets of Gotham hand in hand but it was entirely different for the elite of the elite and the Wayne family already had problems with the Gotham Gazette constantly looking for reasons to try and drag their name through the mud. Kon clenched his fists, not sure what angered him more, the thought of the headlines or the thought that some people genuinely thought that something like sexuality was something to be ashamed of. He hated the thought of Tim being made to feel ashamed of something he couldn’t control. 

And what about Bruce? From Dick’s reaction to the mention of Wally (which reminded Kon, he needed to give Bart a call to see if his cousin would explain what that was all about, though he was beginning to get the idea) and the fact that Tim had waited until they were outside to even bring up his sexuality, Kon figured Bruce probably didn’t know about his sons’s sexual identities. How would he react if he found out? Kon relaxed a little as he gave it more thought. Supportively. Yeah, Bruce was a pretty intimidating guy, but a good one. He loved his kids, even his kids that weren’t technically his kids. He’d be nothing but supportive towards Tim and his brothers. With that being said, why didn’t Tim just  _ tell  _ him? Alfred knew, without a doubt, but Alfred knew everything that went on in that house. They would never be able to get anything past that man and that entire household knew it. But apparently they thought Bruce was a different story, that it was something that they needed to hide from their father. There was this unfathomable need to get Bruce’s approval in that house, at least to Kon. Then again his own relationship with his father was rocky at best but they were getting better. Bruce was different though. 

Vaguely, Kon wondered if  Bruce already knew. Probably, he decided. He probably knew before Tim did. Part of him wanted to ask him, but thought better of it. He decided he didn’t want that awkward conversation not to mention he probably wouldn’t get a straight answer anyway. Both Bruce and Tim had this cryptic way of talking that just made Kon’s head spin. 

Another thought came to mind, had Tim already been in a relationship with another guy? He guessed it was possible but Tim was normally a long-term relationship type of guy. Kon would have known already wouldn’t he? They told each other everything, surely he would have known sooner that Tim was attracted to more than one gender if he had-

“...on.  _ Conner. _ ” 

He snapped to attention, looking up at his father, who was already in slacks and had his white button-up tucked in. Clark was looking at him with a level of concern that made Kon wonder just how long he had been trying to get his attention while the teen was lost in his own thoughts. 

“Yeah?”

He swore he heard Clark mutter an ‘oh thank god’ before giving him an exasperated look. “I’ve been saying your name for the past five minutes. We need to get going, finish getting ready.” 

Kon obliged absently and quietly, earning another concerned look from Clark that he ignored in favor of his own thoughts once more. 

“...Hey Clark?” He asked, tying his tie in the mirror.

“Yeah, Kon?” He asked, sounding like had almost been waiting for it. Which he probably was, Kon was rarely this quiet and compliant unless there was something on his mind. Normally by now he’d be running out of complaints about having to go to this thing and moving on to how much he hated ties.

“...Hypothetically,” Clark knew these questions were never hypothetical. “If one or more of Bruce’s kids were gay, or bi, or whatever, do...do you think he would be okay with it? I mean do you think he would react poorly? I don’t but you know him better and-”

“He’s fine with it.” Clark interrupted his son’s rambling with a small chuckle. “You didn't really think he didn’t know did you?”

“Well...no, not really…” Kon muttered, putting on his blazer, it had been a ‘gift’ from Tim because if him and Clark had nothing else in common, they both had made a habit of showing up at Wayne sponsored events wearing horribly ill fitting suits. He had to admit, it felt better than his old one, even if it did cost more than what his truck back in Smallville was even worth. Clark shook his head, sitting on the bed to tie his shoes (which had been mysteriously waiting for them at the front desk of their hotel when they checked in).

“Even if he didn’t know, it’d be a little hypocritical of him not to be okay with it.” 

Kon raised an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?”

He had to admit, he kind of got a kick out of watching Clark’s face go that red that quickly.

“...Nevermind. We’re late.” He said and grabbed the keys to the rental and his notebook before rushing out the door before Kon could object.

Something told him that he didn’t want to know.

* * *

 

A car had been waiting for the Kents when they stepped out of the hotel. Not that Kon was surprised, Tim probably mentioned the Avenger that he had drove off in earlier to Bruce as soon as he got home, asked him to arrange the car. He looked up to Clark, who just looked exasperated but resigned as he slipped into the car, thanking the driver for holding the door for him and Kon followed. 

It was no surprise that the party was already in full swing when they got there. Clark had gotten in with his press pass and Tim had made sure that Kon was put on the guest list. Looking around the room, Kon couldn’t help but gawk at the high painted ceiling and crystal chandelier. The room was filled with gold and silver hues with a marble floor and a string quartet at the front of the hall. He saw glass doors that lead out to a balcony with a view that actually made Gotham look pretty rather than dark and foreboding. Socialites and press mingled with their respective groups, occasionally mixing for interviews and such, drinking champagne and laughing at jokes that would undoubtedly go over the farmboy’s head and wearing gowns and suits that probably cost more than the farm’s annual income. It reminded him how out of place he really was and it caused the fairly tall teen to shrink into himself a little. The eighteen year old was never good in crowds, partly from living in a secluded farm in a small town and partly because, well, Kon could be a pretty big introvert sometimes. Just when he was ready to ask Clark if he could just take a cab to the hotel, someone grabbed his arm and pulled him away from his father hastily. 

“Thank  _ god _ ,” Tim hissed into his ear as he lead him away from the reporter. “I was starting to think you weren’t coming and if I have to sit through one more conversation about how it’s a ‘shame’ Steph and I broke up while some CEO’s daughter hangs off me, I’m going to throw someone through a window. 

Kon snorted. Despite Tim’s friendly, public persona, he knew these things put his friend’s stress level through the roof. “Hey to you too.” He snorted, earning an eyeroll from the shorter brunette. His hair was styled back and he wore a well fitting, charcoal gray Armani suit and a deep red tie. He looked good, he always looked good. The arm around his moved to the small of his back as it guided him to the sliding door of the balcony. Kon caught Dick’s eye as they passed and the oldest Wayne smirked at him, making his cheeks heat up a little. Dick was dressed similarly to Tim but his suit was black and the dork was actually wearing a gray waist coat and a light blue tie. His arm was around supermodel Kori Anders, whom he had known since they were kids Kon had found out last year, and talking to Commissioner Gordon’s daughter, Barbara, who was a family friend and Kon was reminded just how different his world was from his friend’s once again. 

Tim closed the door behind them and leaned against the wall next to it, out of view of the rest of the party before sliding down to the concrete. Kon gave him a moment to breath before sitting down next to him, hugging his knees close to his chest, waiting and vaguely worrying he might be ruining his Sunday slacks.

“I don’t know why Bruce insists we all suffer through theses appearances with him.” Tim said finally, leaning his head against the old brick of the building. The whole family didn’t have to be there for all of the events Bruce got invited to, but they had to go to more than his best friend really cared for, Kon knew. “Dick I understand, he’s had more experience with these things but Jay either gives everyone dirty looks or sneaks a bottle of champagne and a cigarette out into the service entrance and the demon gets even  _ more  _ condescending and a pain in my ass. Not to mention the people Bruce needs to mingle with. I had eight people try and set me up with either their daughters, nieces, or granddaughters tonight. And this is a slow night!” He huffed in frustration, pulling his own knees to his chest and resting his head against them. Kon just listened in silence as his friend ranted. That was the best way he could help really. He wasn’t good at this and Tim knew that, appreciated the silence for what it meant. That Kon was there and listening to him rather than telling him what he should be doing. He didn’t rant for the advice, he ranted to get it out, to remind himself that he could be vulnerable around  _ someone  _ at least. And Kon knew that. He also knew this wouldn’t last long. He knew that once he collected himself, he’d act as if this moment hadn’t happened, that he hadn’t allowed himself crack under the pressure that came with being a billionaire’s adopted son, of being a prodigy, of being one of the prides of Gotham. 

A part of Kon was saddened by this, not that he liked seeing his friend frazzled. He hated it really, but at least he knew that he was  _ dealing  _ with his stress in someway. That things affected him, that he wasn’t just a brick wall. Kon leaned his head back and could see some of the view over the concrete railing of the balcony. “...Nice night.” He commented, causing Tim to look up, stretching his neck to get the same view as Kon rather than standing up. It really was. The night was oddly clear, as if the smog that normally loomed over the city had cleared temporarily (though Kon could still feel it there every time he breathed) and the lights shone like pseudo-stars against a pitch black background. It was enough to make both of them forget how violent the city, the world could be for just a few moments. The noise of the party inside faded to the the traffic below them and the two just sat there, looking over the railing at the sight for a while, letting themselves phase into the hum of the city.


End file.
